stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Rose Quartz
Susan Egan Telma da Costa |ulti = "Uma História para Steven" |idade = Mais de cinco mil anos (Inativa) |afiliacao = Guardiã |ocupacao = Ex-Líder das Crystal Gems |residencia = Metade de Steven |inimigos =Jasper }} é mãe de Steven e uma ex-integrante das Crystal Gems. De acordo com Greg, ela deixou sua forma física a fim de dar à luz a Steven, além de transferir sua gema a ele também. Aparência Rose tem cabelos rosa, longos e encaracolados com cachos bem grossos. Possui lábios grossos e rosados. Ela tinha 2,50m"Story for Steven" e usava um vestido branco com um corte na área de sua barriga em forma de estrela, sua pedra é localizada em sua barriga no centro da estrela de seu vestido. Obs: Rose só estava, digamos "rechonchuda" porque estava grávida de Steven. Personalidade Rose era uma pessoa muito amável. Ela via beleza em toda a sua volta, além de amar de verdade a todos. Era uma das únicas pessoas que gostavam da música de Greg. História Guerra Gem thumb|left|200px|Rose durante a Guerra em um flashback de [[Pérola.]]Rose Quartz foi uma Gem. Cinco mil anos atrás,A Espada de Rose ao participar da invasão das Gems à Terra, Rose desistiu de tudo para procurar reparar os estragos e cancelar a invasão, percebendo que os humanos eram pessoas boas.O Retorno Disposta a defender a Terra, Rose recebeu o apoio de Ruby, Sapphire e Pérola até resolverem formar uma equipe para proteger a Terra da invasão.Sem Destino O grupo conseguiu frustrar os planos das outras Gems e liderou Pérola, sua confidente, e Garnet, a fusão de Ruby e Sapphire, à vitória, enquanto as probabilidades iam contra eles. No entanto, Rose enfrentava com as outras pessoas do grupo um dilema: se perderem, estariam mortas; se vencerem, nunca mais poderiam voltar à Terra Natal. Os membros optaram por ficar na Terra, desde que Rose estivesse lá. Ao fim da guerra, Rose só pôde salvar uma parte dos seus amigos mais próximos. Em um certo momento, Rose e as outras da equipe se uniram a Ametista, uma subespécie Gem nascida no Jardim de Infância. Na Terra, Rose possuía uma espécie de limo que observava e cuidava toda primavera.Lars e os Descolados De forma ainda não explicada, ela possuía um fiel leão rosa no qual guardava sua espada e outros objetos.Leão 3 O Leão era mantido em segredo das outras Gems, mesmo de sua confidente. Namoro e gravidez Um dia, Rose não pôde se conter vendo a fabulosa música espacial de Greg, na época conhecido como Sr. Universo. Greg a perseguiu e ela ganhou uma camisa grátis de seus shows dentro da casa na praia. Mesmo com as Gems e seu empresário querendo separá-los, Greg retornou e abandonou sua ocupação musical para ficar com Rose. Embora Rose tentasse fazer com que o mortal Greg fosse embora para que não desistisse tudo para ficar com ela, um imortal, Greg decidiu que Rose era tudo o que ele queria e ambos se apaixonaram. Grávida, no entanto, ela já tinha ciência de que ela e seu filho não poderiam existir ao mesmo tempo. Com isso, junto a Greg, ela fez um vídeo em fita para quando tal nascesse. Quando o ciclo se completou, Rose abriu mão de sua forma física para dar luz ao filho, quem teria metade de sua mãe, como as emoções, a voz e a Gem dentro de si.O Brilho da Pedra Legado Mesmo após abandonar a forma física, Rose permaneceu dentro de Steven. Ela se torna um símbolo de inspiração para as Gems atuais e ainda era procurada pela sua arquirrival, Jasper. Steven continua seu trabalho na proteção da Terra, carregando consigo até mesmo a própria Gem de Rose e seus poderes. O Leão se torna o fiel protetor de seu filho. Habilidades Após abrir mão de sua forma física para ter um filho, Steven, tal herdou todos os poderes da mãe. Enquanto isso, Leão guardava sua espada. *'Gem': Rose tinha uma Gem rosa de aparência central pentagonal.thumb|Gem de Rose. *'Bolha': Rose Quartz tinha uma bolha protetora que hoje Steven controla facilmente. 'Armas' *'Escudo': Da Gem, Rose podia conjurar um escudo mágico forte e quase indestrutível capaz de aumentar seu tamanho e que ao ser atingido produzia um som capaz de anular magia. Greg contou, em "The Return", que o escudo de Rose foi o que a salvou juntamente de suas aliadas na Guerra. *'Espada': Uma espada mágica, fica na dimensão da juba de Leão. Não havia nada que se encaixasse tão perfeitamente na bainha. *'Canhão de Laser': Um poderoso canhão de luz mágico, que quando disparado tem forma semelhante à de Rose. Pode ser ativado pelo lema de Greg: "se o porco inteiro fosse perfeito, não haveria cachorro-quente". Foi dito ser a única coisa que pode destruir o Olho Vermelho. Outros Poderes *'Lágrimas curativas': Rose possuía lágrimas que curavam seres vivos e não-vivos. *'Fitocinese': Ela podia crescer plantas e transformá-las em seus defensores. *'Metamorfose': Rose tinha o poder de se transformar no que quisesse. Trívia thumb|A arma de Rose Quartz, seu escudo. *Nos mitos sobre gemas, quartzos rosa eram pedras associadas à saúde e ao amor. *Sua gema está presa em sua barriga, assim como está a de Steven. *No episódio "Lars e os Descolados", foi revelado que ela criou uma espécie de limo que ela sempre observava e cuidava toda primavera. **Nesse episódio, também é revelado que ela sempre via beleza em tudo, por mais repulsivo que fosse. *Rose tinha lágrimas que podiam curar feridas. ("Um Beijo Indireto"). **Há também uma fonte de cura com o líquido das suas lágrimas curativas, como foi visto no mesmo episódio. *Steven também herdou o quarto de Rose que pode dar a ele tudo a que ele pedir (mas feito de nuvem) como é visto em "O quarto de Rose" *A arma de Rose era o mesmo escudo que o de Steven, como foi confirmado por um produtor da série. *A tradução literal do seu nome seria Quartzo Rosa. *Ela tinha muitos segredos. *Possui uma caverna secreta onde guardava suas armas e armaduras. *É possível que Rose tenha criado e treinado Leão, pois o animal além de mágico, possui várias coisas pertencentes a Rose (fita de vídeo feita por Rose, bandeira com o símbolo de Rose, a sua espada). *Rose era muito próxima de Pérola, revelando a ela segredos que nem Garnet ou Ametista sabiam e colocando Pérola como segunda no comando na batalha contra os Gems do mundo de origem. *Pérola não sabia que Rose tinha um Leão. *Pérola demonstra ter sentimentos amorosos por Rose, pois em vários episódios ela fica envergonhada ou muito alegre quando se lembra de Rose. Também, Pérola diz que preferia ficar na Terra com Rose do que voltar para seu lar sem ela. *Rose podia criar plantas conscientes para serem seus protetores. *A invasão na Terra foi impedida pela decisão de Rose de lutar pela Terra e depois recebeu o apoio de Garnet e Pérola. *Como foi revelado em "O Retorno", Rose era rival de Jasper. Galeria Aparições *"O Canhão de Laser" (Mencionada e Pintura) *"O Café da Manhã" (Pintura) *"Amigos de Bolha" (Mencionada) *"Steven Muito Sério" (Pintura) *"Frybo" (Pintura) *"Tantos Aniversários" (Mencionada e Pintura) *"Treinador Steven" (Pintura) *"Steven e os Stevens" (Pintura) *"Um Beijo Indireto (Mencionada e em forma de estátua) *"Leão 3" (Pintura e Vídeo) *"A Espada de Rose" (Pintura e Holograma de Pérola) *"Livro Aberto" (Mencionada) *"Capacidade Máxima" (Transformação de Ametista) *"Uma História para Steven" (Flashback, Mencionada e Pintura) *"O Retorno" (Mencionada) *"Libertador" (Mencionada) *"Full Disclosure" (Mencionada) *"Sworn to the Sword"(Flashback da Guerra Gem) Referências en: es:Rose Cuarzo Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundárias Categoria:Gems Categoria:Crystal Gems Categoria:Família Universo Categoria:Falecidos Categoria:Personagens Assexuados